RWBY: Little Hunters
by GaryOkampo
Summary: After an accident in Dust class, Ruby and Jaune transformed into kids. How will this little hunter and huntress deal with their older companions? How will their teammates react to their "young" leaders? My first fanfiction, possibly more chapters. Disclaimer: RWBY and any reference to Red VS Blue belongs to Roosterteeth.
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day at Beacon academy, the birds were singing, the students were energetic, and explosions of Dust appeared left and right. Okay, that last one isn't normal. Currently teams RWBY, JNPR, and some other students were in their Dust chemistry class. The professor decided to try having the students pair up with those who weren't their partners for the day. Some of the students were uncomfortable with this, but RWBY and JNPR, who were used to each other's company, were happy to switch around. Jaune was with Ruby, Pyrrha with Blake, Yang and Nora, and then Ren with Weiss. Pyrrha, Blake, Ren, and Weiss were diligent by being extra careful with the sensitive Dust samples. Yang and Nora were hyperactively mixing anything that looked pretty. Ruby and Jaune were stumped since neither of them had any experience with Dust.

"Soooooo, what do we do?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, I just assumed we mix stuff." Jaune answered just a timid.

Weiss overheard this and lectured, "You dolts, you have to know which Dust goes with which. Combine two complementary samples and who knows what will happen."

When it came to the topic of Dust, Weiss was the master. Then again she used nothing but Dust in battle.

"Wanna just make some fog?" Ruby asked again.

"Sure I guess." Jaune answers shrugging.

He first grabbed some blue and white Dust and placed it in the beaker. Ruby was looking for some red dust since her favorite color was red(obviously). As she looked around she unexpectedly bumped into Main. Among the first years at Beacon, Main was the tallest and the scariest. The guy never talked much and only gave hisses and growls. The fact that he also covered his face with a helmet didn't help either. Most of the students kept their distance since he was 7ft tall for a 18-year-old. The only person who didn't flinch was his partner Sigma or "Sig" by his brothers. His outfit was always a mix of fiery colors along with his orange-red hair. He always kept a composed posture and is always curious which disturbed some people since he never got angry. Plus his voice always made people's skin crawl because of it's collected and creepy tone.

Right now Ruby was looking directly at Main, her face reflecting on his helmet.

"I-I-I-I-uh-uh-uh…" Ruby stutters.

The giant only gave an agitated growl causing Ruby to grab the closest Dust bottle she could find and used her speed semblance to escape.

"What happened to you?" Jaune asked after noticing Ruby panting.

"*gasp* Main *pant*" she answers still struggling for air.

Jaune, who knew how intimidating Main can be, gave a simple nod and Ruby added the bottle she grabbed into their concoction. As the substances mixed the entire room was enveloped with a white smoke.

**Ruby POV**

Oh man, what happened? Weiss is going to kill me for messing up in Dust class.

"Ruby! Ruby! You okay!?" my sister shouted.

"I'm fine Yang!" I shouted in a high pitched voice.

Odd, why does my voice sound so…...squeaky.

My sister eventually got to us after waving off the smoke. As soon as we looked each other I realized she was taller than me and I mean WAY taller.

"Yang! You're big!?" I shout.

Her eyes widen, "Uh Ruby, I don't think that's it."

"What do you mean?"

Yang grabs a beaker and puts it in front of my face causing me to scream at my reflection.

**Third-Person POV**

Weiss and the others ran in the direction of the scream. When they arrived, what they saw caused all of their mouths to hit the floor as they were in the presence of a 5-year-old Ruby and a 7-year-old Jaune. Jaune's regular clothes turned into jean shorts over his knees and a white t-shirt covered by a black sleeveless hoody. Ruby's clothes were around the same only her cloak was smaller.

"Wha-What happened to us?" Jaune asked, his voice sounding younger as well.

"We're-we're kids." Ruby exclaimed.

Ruby was quickly lifted up by Yang.

"Awwww you're so cute!" she squeals as Ruby struggles to escape her grip.

The smoke eventually dissipates and the group realize it's only the two team leaders who were affected.

Glynda, who heard the explosion, came running in, "What happened?"

What she saw was a young looking Ruby being cuddled by Yang while the others simply watched. Stressed at the sight of this she orders both teams to report to Professor Ozpin.

Both teams along with their childlike leaders were lined up in front of Ozpin's desk. The headmaster was clearly curious of what transpired in the lab.

"So what caused this peculiar predicament?" he asked.

"Me and Jaune we trying to make some smoke dust, but we mixed the wrong samples which caused well…..this." Ruby answered motioning her hands towards her and the young knight.

"Do you remember which dust samples you used?" Ozpin asked again.

"Um...well...no." Ruby answered fidgeting.

Weiss let out an annoyed grunt at their young leaders blunder.

Professor Ozpin pondered for a moment and came up with an answer, "I will have our Dust specialists find a way to revert you back. But, since you seem to have the same mentality I expect you to still attend class."

Everyone nodded their heads in compliance.

He continued, "Right now I want you to head to the nurses and get examined. Perhaps we can find clues their."

The two teams arrived at the infirmary as one of the nurses prepared some basic tests. One of which was getting a blood sample. Jaune shivered at the sight of the syringe and unconsciously grabbed Pyrrha's skirt.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" the redhead asked her leader.

Jaune's face turned a little red, "Sorry, I'm just…..scared of needles" he said innocently.

Pyrrha's heart began to flutter at the sight of her leader's phobia.

_"Oh my god, he looks so cute!"_ She thought.

The huntress quickly shook her head trying to relieve herself of inappropriate thoughts.

She kneels down so they're at eye level, "It's okay Jaune, I'll be right next to you."

The young knight began to calm down and the little hunter and huntress began their test. The results showed that nothing serious has happened to them. The only notable thing was that their bodies reverted to child form, but their conscious and memories maintained the same. After that the two teams returned to their dorms and prepared for the night. Ruby didn't fit her usual pajamas so she had to wear one of Yang's which was a deep orange-red t-shirt. Weiss was already in bed until she noticed Ruby at her bedside with a pillow.

"What is it?" she asks annoyed.

"Um Weiss," she asks shyly, "can I….sleep with you."

Weiss questioningly looks at her, "Why can't you sleep in your bed?"

"It's too high up and," she hugged her pillow, "Plus I'm...scared to sleep alone."

She scowled for a moment until she said, "Fine, but just for tonight."

Ruby whispered in glee and snuggled close to Weiss. The ice princess was caught off guard and wanted to push her away, but the little girl quickly fell asleep. She didn't want to make a fuss about it and simply covered her with a blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

In team JNPR's room Pyrrha was taking a shower while Nora and Ren left to get some supper. As the warm water cascaded against her skin thoughts of her partner occupied the huntress' mind. Specifically of his current physical state. Pyrrha's face began to turn red and decided to exit the shower realizing the hot water was messing with her head. As she got out with only a red towel wrapped around her body, she found the source of her thoughts already sleeping. Wanting to check on her partner she silently approached his bed. As Pyrrha examined the VERY young knight her face began to turn crimson again.

In his current state Jaune couldn't fit his usual onesie so Ren offered some shorts and a black tank-top. Jaune was in his own bed as he slept on his side while innocently nibbling on his thumbnail.

_"He looks so cute right now!"_ Pyrrha mentally screamed.

Feeling a strange urge to touch him, the young spartan stroked her partner's blonde hair. It was surprisingly smooth and had a unique shine to it. The spartan's hands moved lower to the smooth skin on his face. His face and jaw line were slightly rounded, but had it's own charm to it. Pyrrha couldn't understand why, but she began to slowly close the distance between her and Jaune. Her smooth lips only a mere few inches away from his own.

"What are you doing?" came a voice.

Pyrrha jerked her head in the direction of the voice and found Ren and Nora standing in the doorway. Ren carried a confused and worried look on his face while Nora ate a bowl of popcorn, eager to see what happens next.

"T-T-T-T-This isn't what it looks like!" Pyrrha stuttered with her face more red than her hair.

"Oh, so you weren't going to kiss Jaune, who's in a child's body, while he was sleeping while wearing nothing but a towel?" Nora innocently asked.

Pyrrha's already crimson face began to turn a darker shade as steam exited the top of her head. In a blur of red, she grabbed her pajamas, entered the bathroom, and locked the door. A few moments of silence later the embarrassed amazon came out fully dressed. She avoided eye contact with her teammates and went straight to bed. Ren and Nora decided to follow suit and not worry about their teammates sudden change in behavior, for now.

**The Next Day…**

The sun began to shine through the windows of team RWBY's dorm as Weiss began to stir from her slumber. She began to feel something moving against her chest and as she looked down, she discovered that she was comfortably hugging Ruby.

"You enjoying yourself?" came a teasing voice.

Weiss quickly jerked her head up and saw Yang with a wide grin across her face and her scroll on the camera function. The heiress' face began to turn slightly red.

Weiss stutters and shouts, "I-I-It's not what you think!"

Her brash words causes Ruby to wake up as well.

"Good morning Weiss." she yawns as she rubs her eyes.

Yang quickly took a picture of her sister as she got up.

"What are you doing sis?" the little huntress asks.

"Don't mind me Ruby, just act natural." Yang responds carelessly.

Yang has always found Ruby cute even when they were little. It wasn't a form of affection, but more like an admiration for a stuffed animal. Now that Ruby is in such a state the blonde brawler is taking this as the perfect opportunity to get adorable pictures of her "baby" sister. For memories, in her defense, as well as blackmail material.

Weiss quickly dragged Ruby to the bathroom so that they could get ready instead of dealing with Yang's antics. The two went through the usual daily routine: brush their teeth, floss, wash their face, etc. As they did this, Ruby noticed that her partner's hair was bit disheveled. She silently got on a stool and began combing Weiss' hair.

"W-What are you doing you dolt!?" she shouts surprised.

"I'm just smoothing out your hair." Ruby answered calmly.

"I can do it myself." Weiss replies with ice in her voice.

The scythe wielder chuckled, "I don't think you can reach the back of your head."

In the beginning, there were small patch's of pain every time Ruby stroked the brush through Weiss' snowy white hair. However, after each stroke, a wave of relaxation flowed through Weiss's body.

"You're pretty good at this." Weiss commented.

"Thanks." Ruby smiled, "I always did this with Yang when we were younger."

After she finished smoothing out the heiress' hair she helped putting it in it's usual ponytail. Of course Weiss did most of the work, but Ruby was there to help now and then.

_"So this is what it's like to have a sister."_ Weiss thought with a smile on her face.

Outside the bathroom Yang had a handkerchief in her mouth as she grinds it with her teeth.

Somehow, with the rag in her mouth along with the fountain of tears cascading down her face, she was able to say, "Damn you Weiss I wanted to get my hair done by little Ruby!"

"I thought you wanted to take pictures of Ruby?" Blake asked emotionless while adjusting her bow.

"Taking pictures of her cute moments and experiencing them are two different things." the blonde brawler sobbed.

Blake only rolled her eyes and continued getting ready. The rest of team RWBY were all dressed in their uniforms except for Ruby who only had the clothes that shrunk with her body. After gathering there stuff, they head towards the cafeteria for breakfast.

The cafeteria was busy like every other day, students were gathering breakfast and socializing with their classmates. However, most couldn't help but stare at the two children who were sitting with teams RWBY and JNPR. One group in particular couldn't get their eyes off of the two little hunters.

Yang was currently teasing Ruby by lecturing her to stop eating so much sweets. Ren was sitting next to Jaune and Pyrrha, making sure that the Mistral Champion didn't say or do anything embarrassing.

"Yang, you should stop treating Ruby like a stuffed animal." Blake cautiously warned the blonde-brawler.

Yang defended herself, "Oh come on, they're so cute right now."

"Sis, we may be in child's bodies but we're mentally still the same age." Ruby explained.

"Awww, look. My baby sisters trying to act like an adult." Yang teased in a playful tone while ruffling her sister's hair.

The scythe wielder could only puff her cheeks out of embarrassment and anger.

"Seriously Yang, you're making a fool of yourself with the way you're acting." Weiss explained in her usual annoyed tone.

Pyrrha followed suit, "She's right, just because they look like kids doesn't mean we should treat them like cute objects."

Nora intervened, "But didn't you try to do something last night to Jau-."

The hammer wielder was quickly interrupted with a pancake stuffed in her mouth by a certain red-head.

The two teams suddenly heard hands slam onto their table and found a male and female student staring at them intently. The male had combed-over black hair while the girl's was long and purple. Both wore rounded-frame-less glasses, same as the ten male and female students behind them.

The two started in unison, "Would you," then they quickly bowed their heads, "PLEASE LEND US YOUR CHILDREN!"

After a few moments of awkward silence the teams let out a unified, "Huh?"

The male student quickly lunged towards Ruby, his face only a foot away, "Such an adorable complexion. The red cloak giving off such an innocent look. Her desire to eat nothing but sweets. Truly, this a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Hey get away from her!" Yang shouted while pushing the creep away, her eyes turning red and her hair on fire.

The female student committed the same action, "He looks like a boy, but at first glance he could be mistaken for a girl. There are so many options to choose from." her mouth then had small droplets of drool cascading her chin, "What should we dress you up in first?"

Pyrrha quickly embraced her partner, "Back off, he's mine!"

Everyone then looked at the amazon awkwardly as another moment of silence filled the air.

"I mean...he is my," Pyrrha tried to come up with a good lie, "partner. That's right, my partner. The same partner who I treat now the same way as he was before he transformed into a kid!"

They continued staring at the amazon for a few seconds until the group of strangers continued asking both teams to borrow Ruby and Jaune with their teammates protesting just as much.

_Clap_ "Alright everyone, that's enough." came a soft yet commanding voice.

The group of students look towards the direction of the voice and they found another student who had braided dark blue hair that went over her shoulder, her eyes were amber colored, and she wore rectangular shaped glasses.

"Club President!?" the glasses-wearing group exclaimed.

She walked towards the two teams and bowed her head, "I am terribly sorry for my club members' behavior. They are simply over enthusiastic with their hobbies."

"Um.. it's fine." Ruby replied trying to ease the tension, "Wait, what club are you guys?"

The club president blushed in surprise, "Oh! Where are my manners." she then put her hand over her chest and introduced herself, "My name is Sandra and I am the president of Beacon's 'Cosplay and Photography Club'."

"Cosplay and Photography?" Yang questioned.

Sandra explained, "Our club likes to dress up in costumes as well as take pictures of them. We also like to make our own and display some of our work on the Dust net."

The smile she gave off instantly made teams RWBY and JNPR forget the arguments they had a while ago with the strange club. Out of all the members of this crazy group, she appeared to be the most sane. The club president gazed towards Ruby, but narrowed her eyes when she looked at Jaune. Pyrrha could have sworn she saw a slightly malicious grin, but her thoughts were interrupted by the school bell.

"Oh no! We're gonna be late for class!" Weiss panicked.

She quickly grabbed Ruby and ran towards their class while the others followed suit.

Sandra continued to stare at their backs with her fellow club subordinates behind her. Her face transformed from warm and gentle to scheming and eagerness. The reflection of light on her glasses gave her a more diabolical look along with her widening grin. A dark aura of some kind surrounded the group as the smiles on their faces grew wider as well. If you could picture this scene, it would make Sandra look like she was the leader of some evil organization.

She licked her lips and spoke in a seductive tone, "This is going to be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! GaryOkampo here. I know a lot of you are waiting for my next update to the "RWBY: Little Hunters" fanfic. It fills me with regret to tell you this, but I'm going to have to put this on temporary hiatus. Do not worry, I'm not giving up on this story. I simply have too many things to deal with right now. Believe me, I know how it feels to like reading a story and then only to hear it's on hiatus or worse...cancelled. Hopefully it won't be for long and when things calm down I'll get back to working on it. Thank You for understanding.**


	4. Chapter 4

When they heard the school bell, teams RWBY and JNPR had to split up due to the fact that they had separate classes. This meant that a certain blonde-ill-tempered-brawler was was going to be separated from her "baby" sister.

"I'll be away for a little while, okay?" Yang said while kneeling to her sister.

"Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Come and find me if you run into trouble."

"Yang." Ruby replied slightly annoyed.

"And whenever you go to the bathroom, make sure you don't-"

"YANG!" Ruby shouted completely embarrassed at her sister's mothering.

The blond brawler then embraced her sister as if she was going off to war. The scene would have been touching, if Ruby wasn't struggling for air. After Yang released her, she signaled Weiss to speak with her….alone.

Yang placed her hand on the heiress' shoulder, "Now Weiss, I expect you to take good care of my baby sister."

"Yang, you know Ruby's-" Weiss protested until she suddenly felt a tight grip on her shoulder.

"And if anything happens to her, you and I will conduct an experiment to see if _ice_ can be set on fire." the blonde threatened with her hair partially a blaze while giving a glare with her eyes so red that even the Grimm would choose to run.

Weiss was at a loss for words and could only swallow her throat at the sight of her teammate.

"Hey Weiss, you coming?" Ruby shouts waving.

The heiress nervously rejoins her partner with her face slightly pale.

The little scythe-wielder tilts her head, "You okay there Weiss?"

"Huh? Y-Yes, yes I'm fine." Weiss answered with a fake smile and an image of an angry Yang on her mind.

* * *

**Oobleck's Class…. **

The day when Professor Oobleck would talk any slower would signify the end of the world. Well then today must have been the apocalypse because the hyped-up professor was talking at normal speed. As in regular-normal-human speed. The whole class was in shock when the professor was explaining history like any other teacher.

"The Faunus War reached it's climax during the battle of-" the usually caffeine-high professor was then interrupted with a raised hand, "Yes Ms. Rose?"

"Um….Professor, are you….feeling okay?" Ruby asked still caught off-guard by his behavior.

Mr. Oobleck answered at normal speed, "Why no Ms. Rose, I am completely fine. I'm just making sure that you are able to keep up with my lecture."

He then resumes walking(yes, walking) around the class as he continued his lecture. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other awestruck and confused, but simply decided to take advantage of the moment. The entire classroom was silent and continued taking notes with looks of shock on their faces.

* * *

**Port's Class…. **

"Awwww, he looks so cute."

"I bet he won't even last ten seconds."

"You sure you can handle this Jauney-boy?" Cardin teased.

After another "rousing" tale from Professor Port's past, he decided to demonstrate how anyone could become a hunter or huntress. With that, he chose Jaune to fight against a Boarbatusk. With his family's shield and sword being too large for him to use, Jaune was given replacement weapons to use during combat sessions. He carried a wooden shield and was given a short sword, but his small body made it seem larger.

"Professor, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Pyrrha questioned, worried for her partner's safety.

"Nonsense!" Port bellowed, "Why, I was Mr. Arc's age when I defeated my first Grimm."

Jaune took a defensive stance, but his body shook both from the fear and his nerves. The Grimm transforms into a rolling ball and then charges towards him. Jaune quickly dodges out of the way, but the Boarbatusk turns around to make another pass. He dodges again and the process repeats itself a few more times until Jaune begins to show signs of fatigue. The Grimm charged towards the young knight only this time Jaune couldn't raise his shield in time causing him to skid against the tile floor.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelped.

"I-I'm fine." Jaune said as he struggled to get up.

He got into a defensive stance again and the Boarbatusk shifted into a ball and rolled towards Jaune with blinding speed. There was no way for him to dodge it in time as the whole class watched with anticipation. It was then that Jaune planted his feet and placed his shield directly in front of him. The Grimm bounced off his shield as it flew into the air. It morphed out of it's ball form as it tried to regain it's footing giving Jaune the opportunity to impale it on his sword. The whole class was silent with amazement as the young hunter tried to regain the air he lost from his battle.

"Stupendous! Outstanding! Truly we're in the presence of a child prodigy!" Professor Port congratulated.

"T-Th-Thank you sir." Jaune replied still gasping for air until he fell backwards.

* * *

**The Hallways of Beacon…. **

Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Jaune had regrouped after their classes had ended.

"And you're sure you have no other injuries?" Pyrrha asked as she checked Jaune's body for other wounds.

"Pyrrha I'm fine." Jaune reassured her, "Geez, you sound like my mother whenever I got a paper cut."

"Now you know how I feel when Yang worries about me." Ruby quipped.

As the group continued talking about their day, they were suddenly met by the two members from the crazy club from earlier.

"What do you want!?" Weiss hissed.

The purple-haired female member speaks first, "We would like to apologize for what we did this morning."

Followed by the male with a comb-over, "Yeah, we tend to go overboard with our hobbies."

"We promise we won't do it again." they bowed in unison.

"They're almost like twins." Ruby whispered to Jaune.

"Yeah...it's kinda creepy." Jaune whispered back.

"There you are." came an emotionless voice.

Weiss and Pyrrha turned their heads to the voice behind them and found a green-haired man in his late twenties. He was dressed in a black slacks, brown shoes, a green turtle neck, frameless glasses over his green eyes, and a light green lab-coat with a black delta symbol on the breast pocket.

"Good afternoon Professor Dee." Pyrrha greeted.

"Good afternoon Ms. Nikos, Ms. Schnee. I wish to inform you that I was able to deduce the dust sample that transformed Ms. Rose and Mr. Arc. The effect on them is only temporary so they will return to their original forms. I am, however, unsure of _when_ it will happen." the professor explained with little emotion.

Weiss and Pyrrha looked at each other with confusion. Why was he telling them this instead of their partners?

"That's great to hear Professor, but why are you telling us?" Weiss asked.

"Ms. Goodwitch sent me to find Ms. Rose and Mr. Arc, but I have been unsuccessful in locating in them. However, after finding you two I believe that explaining my deductions to you will lead you to inform your corresponding partners."

The huntresses looked at each other again confused. "What do you mean you couldn't find them? They're right-" Pyrrha turned back towards their partners only to find them gone, "...here."

At their feet was a piece of paper that had the words "DOUBLE-YOINK! ;P" written on it.

"Wha-!? How-!? When-!?" Weiss stuttered in disbelief.

"When did they do that? _How_ did they do that?" Pyrrha asked in panic and shock.

Professor Dee cleared his throat, "I believe the word is 'yoinked'."

It then dawned on Weiss that a certain teammate was not going to happy in the slightest.

* * *

Life on campus was peaceful, the students mingled with each other as the birds chirped away. Moments such as these are very rare. Sadly it ended as a voice, filled with immeasurable rage, roared throughout the school.

"YOU LOST MY SISTER!?"

Weiss was putting her hands up, trying to calm down as well as trying to protect herself from a furious Yang with her gauntlets loaded and hair on fire.

"Wait Yang calm-!" the heiress was cut short when her teammate lifted her up by one arm.

"My sister was taken by a group of whack-jobs doing god knows what to her AND YOUR TELLING ME TO BE CALM!." Yang shouted, her body literally blazing with anger.

The blonde brawler was quickly pulled back by a struggling Blake, Ren, and Nora.

"I understand that you're worried about Ruby, believe me I feel the same way about Jaune." Pyrrha reasoned with the still fuming Yang.

Yang, who pushed her three friends off of her, pointed an accusing finger towards the redhead, "You're just jealous because they're dressing Jaune in some cute/pervy costumes!"

Pyrrha's face began to turn red, "What! I-I-I'm not jealous that they're d-dressing Jaune in cute costumes…..or….c-c-cross-dressing h-him i-in-"

The huntress placed her hands on her reddened cheeks as images of the young knight in a variety of costumes and poses clouded her thoughts.

_Jaune in swim shorts, smiling and waving, "Come on Pyrrha! The waters great!"_

_Jaune tugging at her skirt while looking at her with puppy dog eyes, "H-Have a good day at school big sis."_

_Jaune in a maid outfit, "I-I'm sorry Mistress I-I..."_

"Heeeellllllooooo, anybody hhooooome?" Nora asked while waving her hand in front of a dazed Pyrrha.

"Look, our main priority is to find Ruby and Jaune before something happens to them." Blake instructed trying to bring reason, and sanity, back into the group.

The hunters and huntresses-in-training, except Pyrrha, nodded in agreement and ran in different directions in search for their team leaders.

Before going to search for their team leader, Ren noticed the redhead was still in a fanatical daze.

"Pyrrha?" the martial-artist asked.

"Oh Jaune." she cooed followed by a giggle that was both gleeful and disturbing.

"PYRRHA!" Ren shouted towards her, which is very rare.

"Huh?" the redhead gasped after exiting her fantasy.

Ren, being the logical one of his team, dragged his teammate as he pinched the bridge of his nose in utter anxiety.

"_I now have two crazy girls to look after…...fan-friggin-tastic._"


End file.
